Platonic Relationship
by CherryBlossom935
Summary: Don't ever say that Natsu never helped Gray with anything. I suck at summaries. XD Please R&R. GrayXLucy Gracy GrayLu GraLu


This fiction is a little bit different from my other fictions. I don't know if you'll like it but I hope you'll do. Enjoy reading! R&R please.

Gray was sitting on the stool catching in-between glances of Lucy. He sighed and clutched his strawberry smoothie in his hand harder. Lucy was sitting on the bench beside Natsu. The thought of them being together made Gray jealous. He was somewhat interested in Lucy. Correct that, he was madly in love with her. He loves everything about her. Seeing her with Natsu made him rage in jealousy. Gray looked at her again and saw that she was laughing heartily at the flame idiot's joke. Natsu was moving his hands in the air while talking. Lucy laughed louder. Then, Natsu put his hand around Lucy's shoulder joining her laughter. Gray's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe the fact that Natsu could do something like that nonchalantly. He'd been trying to get that close to Lucy but no avail. He tried. Oh, he tried. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. It made him mad at himself and mad at Natsu more. Gray began glaring at him without notice. As if sensing something, Natsu looked around the guild and saw that Gray was glaring at him.

"Droopy eyes, what are looking at?" Natsu started to fight with Gray.

"Your laugh is irritating me, Squinty eyes!" Gray said while meeting Natsu on the middle of the floor.

"At least I don't go around clad in my boxers showing people what they don't want to see." Natsu barked back.

"You wanna go for it, huh?" Gray changed his position in battling mode. Natsu did the same quickly.

"Bring it on. Karyū no-"

"Ice make-"

Gray and Natsu started fighting and soon after, the whole guild got into the fight. A sweat drop could be seen on Lucy's head, an anime sweat drop. Kicks and punches were blown at each other. Growls could be heard all over the place but Natsu's noise stood out the most. He was so loud. Looks like another normal day in the guild. Lucy sat on the stool and talked to Mirajane normally. She completely ignored the whole ruckus that was going on. She knew that it would die down any minute so, why even bother worrying about them.

After few more kicks and punches here and there, the fighting died down as Lucy expected. Ntaus and Gray were sitting on a bench regaining their breath. Gray tilted his head up and was facing the ceiling while Natsu faced the floor looking at his feet. They were both breathing heavily at the same time.

"Gray, tell me honestly. Why were you glaring at me?" Natsu asked innocently.

"I told you already! Your laugh irritates me!" Gray glared at Natsu. Natsu glared back.

"I know you. You always loved my laugh." Natsu said with a hint of arrogance in his voice.

"I got jealous that you are close to Lucy, okay? My jealousy raged higher when you put your arm around her." Gray said softly while looking away from Natsu hiding his blush from him.

"You lllllike her." Happy chimed in.

"Oh, Happy! You were here all along? I haven't noticed." Gray exclaimed. Happy got hurt and flew away dramatically. But he went back shortly to tease Gray.

"You llllike her!"

Gray didn't say anything. He just sat there and sighed. Natsu stood up wearing a serious look on his face. He grabbed something from the ceiling then pulled it down. A screen suddenly covered the whole entire guild. Natsu and Gray were the only people who could be seen. And Happy was wearing a teacher's outfit while holding a pointer stick. He tapped the stick on the screen then suddenly, Gray was sitting on a chair and a Lucy mannequin was standing in front of him. Happy started to write on the screen with a magic pen.

"_Welcome to Natsu and Happy's tutoring center! First Lesson: How to put your arm around a girl."_

"I didn't ask for your help! And what's with all of these stuffs?" Gray demanded.

"Natsu, would you kindly show Gray how to wrap your arms around a girl." Happy talked to Natsu. Natsu walked towards the mannequin and started to give out instructions.

"Imagine that this mannequin is Lucy." Natsu said while pointing at the mannequin.

"I don't need this. I'm outta here." Gray was just about to stand but was stopped by a rope magically wrapping itself around him and the chair.

"What the—NATSU! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" Gray shouted. He started using his ice magic but it didn't work.

"Using your magic won't work. That's a magical rope. It only moves by Happy's command." Natsu stated like a professor.

"I'm gonna feed you to the dogs Happy!" Gray growled.

"Where was I? Oh yes, the first step is to raise your arm behind the girl." Natsu had done as to what he was saying.

"Then you move your hand down, leverage to her shoulder." Natsu did so.

"I know how to put my arms around a girl, you flame-head idiot!" Gray shouted.

"I'm not done yet, you exhibitionist! LISTEN! Now, grab her arms with your hand." Natsu was now holding the mannequin into his arms.

"Any questions?" asked Happy. Gray gave him a glare.

"I guess that's it for now." Happy tapped the screen and everything was gone. The guild could now be seen. Gray was just about to walk away but Natsu pushed him. He stumbled back and bumped someone. Not even bothering to look at the stranger he just bumped to, he glared and shouted at Natsu.

"What the hell was that for?" Natsu only pointed behind Gray. Gray turned around and saw Lucy looking at him confusedly. Gray looked back at Natsu. He saw him slowly putting his arms around the mannequin. A groan quickly escaped from his lips. He looked back at Lucy, who still was looking at him like he was crazy, and sighed.

"Are you alright, Gray?" Lucy's face was full of worry. Gray moved to her side and raised his hand behind her. But he got nervous so, his arm went to ruffle his hair.

"Uh—Yeah, I'm fine." Gray stated nervously. He raised his arm again then, leveled it to her shoulders. Just one more step and he'll succeed. His body started quivering. He gathered all his courage then tried to grab Lucy's arm. But he ended up pushing Lucy to the side to sav her from getting hit by a bottle that was thrown by who knows who.

"Thanks, Gray. That was a close one." Lucy gave him a warm smile. Gray was about to respond but Natsu yanked him towards the 'tutoring center' again. But this time he was left standing and the mannequin was burnt.

"Hi, Gray!" Someone hugged him from behind. He turned his heac to the side and saw Lucy smiling at him.

"Wah—Lucy?" Gray's face turned red. Lucy moved from behind and encircled her arms around Gray's arm.

"We noticed that you act nervous when you're near Lucy." Happy stated still wearing the outfit.

"Why bring her here? She—" Gray stopped talking and noticed that something was different.

"Wait. This isn't Lucy." Gray exclaimed.

"What are you saying? You're so funny sometimes." Lucy said.

"Lucy usually wears her pinned-up hair on the right side. Not on the left. Then, you must be Mirajane." Gray acted coolly.

"He found out. He's a better stalker than I thought." Natsu whispered to Happy.

"Aye, sir!" exclaimed Happy.

"I heard that!" Gray shouted.

"Mirajane, could you let go of me?" Gray asked kindly.

"She's not Mirajane right now, okay? Pretend that she's Lucy." Happy ordered while Gray sighed.

"Fine. _Lucy_, could you let go of me?" Gray was beginning to get irritated. It could be heard all over his stern voice. _Lucy _did let go of him and stood few inches away from him.

"Guys, I really appreciate the help but I need to think by myself." Gray moved the screen aside and was back in the guild. He sat on one of the stools. Before he could think to himself, someone interrupted him again.

"What's the matter, Gray? You know I'm here for you, right?"

He looked at the source of the voice and found _Lucy _looking at him with a concern face.

"I know, Mirajane. It's just that I can't seem to have the courage to let Lucy know my real feelings. I'm afraid that our friendship might get ruined. I'm really—Hold on! Why aren't you back to your original form yet." _Lucy _pointed at MIRAJANE? Then, she must be—

"LUCY!" Gray took note that her hair was pinned-up on the right side of her head. He blushed due to the embarrassment.

"Gray, is there something you want to tell me? Don't worry; I won't get mad at you." Lucy's voice was full of concern. She grabbed both of Gray's hands and clasped them into hers. The movement seemed to calm down Gray. He looked at her eyes then quickly looked away. Sensing that this would lead to nowhere, Lucy continued talking.

"Don't you like the way I dress? Or is it my hair that's bothering you? Maybe you can't stand being around me! Does my laugh irritate you?" Lucy kept on babbling and Gray couldn't help but laugh a little bit. Lucy was surprised. She never expected Gray to laugh.

"Nothing's wrong with you. You're perfect." Gray gave her a smile that would melt any woman's heart. She couldn't help but blush. Realizing that he said it without thinking, he looked away from her.

"Then, what were you talking about a minute ago? I can change if you want." Lucy said. Gray stood up and took hold of Lucy's hands. They were both sandwiched in-between stools.

"No. You're perfect. I like the way you laugh. I like how your eyes sparkle." Gray gazed into her eyes.

"I like how your hair plays perfectly with the wind." Gray started playing with Lucy's hair.

"And I like those lips." Gray used his thumb to caress her lips. Lucy couldn't help but hitch.

"I like everything about you, Lucy. I even got jealous of how close you are with Natsu. I hate it when he touches you. I'm the worst." Gray laughed mockingly at himself. His hand remained stiff on Lucy's face.

"No. Don't say that. Why didn't you just… uh…." Lucy couldn't find the right words to say.

"Why didn't you just hold me in your arms so, you wouldn't get jealous." Lucy was blushing with what she said.

"I don't know how." Gray sheepishly said. Lucy grabbed Gray's hands and put it around her waist. While her hands wrapped around his neck. Lucy rested her head on his shoulders. Gray went stiff but rested his head on Lucy's head after few more seconds.

"This is nice." Gray said.

"I can't believe that I got jealous every time Juvia's with you. And it's me whom you like all along." Lucy giggled.

"I don't like you, Lucy." Gray felt Lucy backing away few centimeters away from him.

"You don't?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"I don't like you. I love you." Gray looked into her eyes. He bent down and captured Lucy's lips with his. Both of their eyes slowly closed. Only feeling each other lips, their lips began to move, suck and nip. Gray had always been dreaming of this. He never wanted it to end but he was out of breath so he moved away from Lucy. He gazed at her lovingly. It was such a wonderful, sweet and innocent kiss he wouldn't forget.

"I—I love you too." Lucy looked at him with the same passion. She started playing with his hair and felt something weird. Pulling it out from his hair, she gave Gray a weird look.

"Gray, what's this?" Lucy was holding a piece of card.

"I don't know." Gray looked at it and was enraged in fury.

_Need help talking to a girl? Or do you want a girl to notice you?_

_No need to worry, Natsu and Happy's Tutoring Center will help you. _

_Call XXX-HOPELESS. _

_What are you waiting for? Call now!_

"NATSU! HAPPY! YOU"RE SO DEAD! Gray shouted angrily.


End file.
